


Late Confessions

by AMT149



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Confessions, Ignores the Movie, Letters, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Unrequited Love, unofficial relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMT149/pseuds/AMT149
Summary: A letter from Ginoza to Kougami, confessing his frustrations and feelings.Ignores the Psycho-Pass movie completely, takes place after Kougami leaves the MWPSB and Ginoza is demoted to Enforcer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt in my writing class:  
> "Write a 300+ word piece using an Epistolary Narrative. The narrator should have a specific and unique perspective and concerns. For a person to sit down and pen a letter, there is usually some burning issue at stake, so whatever the issue is - no matter how trivial - make it matter for your letter-writer."

Ko – 

I hope this letter reaches you well. It’s been a long time since we’ve last seen each other. I needed to let you know that I understand why you left. I know you had no choice but to leave, and I don’t blame you. I need you to know that.

After all, I’ve fallen, too. All those horrible things I said about you, the amount of times I called you a wild animal, the things I said to try and distance myself. There’s nothing I can say anymore that isn’t hypocritical. Those kids from high school were right – I’m just like my father. I couldn’t keep my psycho-pass clear, couldn’t keep my mind healthy, my record clean. You were right, all along, and I know it. 

You probably don’t care about those things, anyway. I suppose it would be more accurate to guess that you probably never even spared a thought about me after you left, much less consider my opinion of you. I never meant much to you, did I? You always disregarded what I had to say. Part of me is glad you let my words bounce of you so easily – I said some terrible things once you were demoted to an enforcer, even though I never meant any of the disgusting things I said about you. You had always known that I was foolish to try and position myself as better than you, even though the Sybil system placed me above you and I was technically your superior in work. 

I regret my harsh words, but I still feel frustrated thinking about how little value you placed on _any_ of my words – even before you were demoted and the Sybil system kept us apart. No, what I wrote just now was incorrect. It was never Sybil’s fault; you didn’t care much for me anyway. That was why I was so harsh – I just wanted you to see me as important. You were so obsessed with Sasayama, before and after his death. Even when we were partners, I felt like I was competing with him. We were together at work and at home, but you had grown so far apart from me, from what was us. Do you remember how we began? You protected me throughout high school and we worked so hard together for our future together as investigators in the MWPSB. You were my first and only love, but I was just a plaything to you, wasn’t I? I wanted you to love me, like you loved him. 

That was why I was so aggressive. I knew the only thing keeping you and him apart was that he was deemed criminal. Any relationship between the two of you was forbidden in such a way that even you could not bypass, whereas the system had put us on the same level. I often wonder, if he had been an investigator at the time like we were, would you have left me for him? I became sure that you would have, when you ignored my warnings and kept going, kept searching, running after his murderer and landed yourself with a high crime coefficient and no regrets. But I also saw myself in you. I knew that if it had been you and I, I would want chase after you without hesitance, completely forgetting that my psycho-pass would become as cloudy as yours because if I pushed just a little further, I might be able to reach you. I was so scared because of how easy it could be. You didn’t care about the effects of chasing after Sasayama, but I don’t think I’ll ever truly forgive you for putting me into that situation. That’s why it was so hard for me to keep my crime coefficient clear, no matter how often I tried relaxation methods or attended therapy. Not long after Akane joined the MWPSB and Makashima resurfaced, actually, my therapist told me that since my crime coefficient kept rising, I should try talk to family or a lover, unless I had a good reason not to. What a joke that both were latent criminals. Although I suppose you hadn’t considered me your lover for a long time by then.

I’ll never admit it again outside of this letter, but a small part of me feels relieved as a result of falling so low because I’m happy to be at the same level as you again. I know, that’s stupid of me. You didn’t want me the last time we were the same, under better circumstances, so why would you want me now?

That’s all the confessing I can stand for now. My freedom is restricted as an enforcer, but I want you to know that I’ll always stand by you, if it comes to it; this letter is enough proof. I don’t expect you to come back or change your mind about anything, but I hope you’ll take what I wrote seriously and think of me, for once.

Sincerely,   
Gino


End file.
